There have been many suggestions for making inexpensive, molded, easily operated clamps for hanging garments e.g., on racks, wires, lines, etc., and among these are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,665,563 and 3,698,043. It is the object of the present invention to provide an improved one piece molded garment clamp which is simpler and less expensive than the prior art.